The present invention relates to fasteners for securing parts to the exterior surface of hardware having limited interior space; and more particularly to a light weight, high strength, low-profile fastener suitable for use with approved military specification thin wall self-locking inserts.
Multiple ejector racks used on aircraft for dispensing stores generally include hardware such as swaybrace pads, mounting blocks, suspension loops, etc., mounted onto the exterior surfaces. Conventional blind-nut fasteners installed by compression of a nut have been used to secure the hardware but their use is limited only to areas where there is sufficient interior space to allow the fasteners to protrude into the rack without interfering with mechanisms and components installed within the rack. New design configurations of multiple ejector racks have further limited use of such fasteners because there is even less interior space available for protrusion but with sufficient clearance for a reacting wrench. In addition, compression-installed blind-nut fasteners frequently loosen under the high intermittent loadings often encountered in aircraft environments. This is due to the further compression of the nut after its initial tightening.